


Alphas

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Blind Character, Blindness, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Werewolves, horribly misrepresented probably, probably AU, why don't we have a tag that says "the usual"?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot what so ever, I just needed an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost with many thanks to Sakurafox666 for beta'ing. 
> 
> No plot  
> No research done what so ever  
> No excuse

He's known two alpha's since getting bit and neither has managed to impress him. Unlike Deucalion, who just by being in the same room makes Scott break out into a cold sweat. The Demon Wolf radiates confidence and control, flaunting his weakness and using it to his advantage in a way Scott would never have dared.

Scott is being stalked by a blind man and it unnerves him.

Deucalion wants Scott to be part of his pack, to destroy every conviction Scott holds,  to have him under his control. Simply put, he _wants_ Scott regardless of the manner in which it happens. It isn't obvious, but even with his senses out of whack Scott can recognize arousal aimed at him, he can smell the attraction and lust every time Deucalion is near. Part of him wonders what the attraction is, as Deucalion is far more feral than Scott is used to seeing in a wolf, excluding Erica. He's found himself reading up on the habits of actual wolves to try and figure out what is going on.

Deucalion conned him into touching the first time they met, a simple hand upon his shoulder. Since then the touching has only increased with Deucalion shamelessly using his blindness as an excuse to make Scott touch him. It's a problem when they are in public as Scott can't exactly be an ass and leave a blind man to fend for himself when he's being asked for help. As the weeks roll by and their encounters continue  he gets used to having Deucalion's hands on him when they are together.

He doesn't even notice when the touches change from assisting to sexual. Deucalion's hand slides from Scott's shoulder down the line of his back, and before Scott can process what's happening Deucalion has a hand dangerously close to his ass. He starts to lean closer to Scott as well, talking quietly so that Scott is forced to bend his head to hear and consequently get a nose full of Deucalion's rich scent. All the little gestures Scott never realized came naturally when he was with Allison, that made them a couple.

Not that he'd ever compare Deucalion to Allison! Besides the fact he was older, and _a guy_ , and—oh right—the person who  tried to kill everyone! Scott isn't gay, he's never been interested in men his entire life. Plus he's had so many classes with Danny he's sure the other boy would have spoken up if he had been in denial or something, Danny would have noticed.

Of course he might be imagining things, reading too deeply into something that's not there. Scott tells himself that he's just imagining things right up until the moment that they 'accidentally' meet again and Deucalion barely wastes a second before laying a hand on his ass. The hand is large and Scott can feel the heat of  of it even through his jeans along with the minute tightening of muscles like Deucalion is resisting the temptation to squeeze.

It's unexpected enough for Scott to freeze in the middle of the sidewalk. Unsurprisingly Deucalion doesn't stumble, but stops next to him with an amused smirk.

"Something wrong, Scott?" He asks, close enough for Scott to twitch as Deucalion's breath teases across the sensitive skin of his throat. It's odd, but he should probably feel weirder with another guy's hand on his ass. "Scott?" Deucalion prompts again and slowly shifts his hand, nails dragging along rough cloth until he's cupping firm muscle and pulling Scott closer, out of the stream of people they are blocking.

"I'm, I'm not—I like girls!" Scott finally manages to blurt out, aware that it makes him sound like a moron but unable to think of anything else. A small voice in the back of his head points out that he should be stepping away from the hand on his ass too. Deucalion just chuckles.

"So do I, what does that have to do with anything?" Scott blinks, confused.

"Then _what's_ with the touching?" He reaches back, grabbing Deucalion's wrist to pull the offending hand off his ass and wave it in front of Deucalion's face like the man can see.

"Isn't it obvious?" Deucalion purrs, still disturbingly close. "What do they teach you young people these days?"

Scott nearly goes cross-eyed trying to keep Deucalion in sight. He leans back until it's a choice between accepting the older wolf into his personal space or falling on his ass. While they were talking, Deucalion managed to maneuver them into the nearest alley away from human eyes.

Flashing back to the many mobster movies he's sat through with Stiles, Scott expects to be slammed into the wall and threatened. Deucalion leans against the wall instead and pulls Scott between his legs, defying Scott's assumptions again. Scott has to brace against the wall to not fall against Deucalion's body, hands scraping against the rough brick. Deucalion grins, slides lower down the wall and raises his chin. Scott's body gets the better of him, instinct or the wolf or whatever sets his nerves on fire, makes his mouth water and demands he sink his fangs into the bared throat, to accept the submission being offered.

He would too if he couldn't still smell the amusement rolling off Deucalion. As long as the older Alpha is amused, Scott's pretty sure that going for the obvious action is a bad idea. Instincts are a bitch when being used against him for no good reason. Deucalion might think he's proving a point, except the people he's trying to prove it to don't really care. Scott tried to point it out before, during their other 'accidental' meetings but Deucalion just ignored him.

"We're not human Scott, nor are we wolf, we are better than both and can pick and choose the rules we follow. We do not have to breed to create additions to our packs so we can chose our companions for their charms, their ability, their strength. When considering those traits, gender seems irrelevant." Scott barely hears the explanation, distracted by the hand that returns to his ass, jolting when a second joins as well. Deucalion's fingers dance up and down the seam of Scott's jeans pushing and prodding at the material and the flesh underneath. Scott finds that he can't decide between  pulling away or pressing himself  against Deucalion's body and letting the exploration continue.

Somehow stepping away doesn’t seem like a workable option; despite everything, the hands on his ass feel amazing. Deucalion's are large with skilled and experienced fingers that snag on the fabric of Scott's jeans from calluses caused by his cane, although it could be from other things like fighting or reading brail.

"I'm still not..." He tries to object, digging his claws into the bricks to keep from pushing his ass towards those talented hands.

"Interested? Now that's a lie Scott, and a disappointingly bad one at that." One hand slides up from Scott's backside to the waist of his jeans, finding its way under the edge of Scott's shirt. When he feels claws scratch across his bare spine the pinpricks of pain that should make him want to pull away instead make him lean into the touch.

"Your body knows that it wants." Deucalion punctuates his sentence by sinking his claws deeper into Scott's side, deep enough that Scott can smell his own blood. The scent calls the animal within him to the surface. He growls at the older wolf in warning only to stop, confused, when Deucalion offers his neck again. Instinct takes over and before Scott realizes it he's tasting skin and blood, his mouth filled with Deucalion's flesh. He can feel muscles move under his tongue, Deucalion's throat moving as he swallows and Scott pulls away in shock. Deucalion groans in protest and Scott realizes his hips are thrusting against Deucalion.

"Come on Scott, take what you want—stop restraining yourself, give into the want." Deucalion's fingers are in his hair forcing his head down until he's mouthing at Deucalion's throat again. There is only so much Scott can take: his body, his instincts and his age are against him. Despite his confusion, Scott can't  get enough of Deucalion's skin, clawing at Deucalion's shoulders to get more of it skin exposed for tasting.

Scott's already considering shredding Deucalion's clothing completely when he picks up familiar voices in the background. His friends are somewhere across the street, but getting closer.  Deucalion made him forget what he was doing before the older man joined him: there was something about getting coffee, maybe, probably—it's difficult to think with Deucalion's skin still under his hands. Trapped between contradicting impulses Scott freezes and can't help but look at Deucalion for guidance.

The man leans down, biting at Scott's mouth until Scott is out of breath. After a  moment he gently pushes Scott away and straightens up turning his cane towards the mouth of the alley. Scott knows that he's going to be embarrassed later when he can think again at the sight they make as they walk down the street. Getting guided by Deucalion's arm wrapped around his waist, his hard-on clearly visible to everyone who'd care to look isn't exactly the most dignified way to go around town.

Scott can barely remember how they get off the street. Somehow he's suddenly standing inside a room, empty except for a large chair that sits square in the middle of it. Scott hears the door lock behind him, that sound snaps him out of his haze.

"What? Where?" He questions, whirling around and making Deucalion laugh as he folds his cane. In his own home Deucalion moves like he can see, crowding Scott until his back is against the wall, mirroring their previous positions with Deucalion plastered against him.

"I don't have a den, darling boy, but this will do." Deucalion's hands skim up Scott's arms to kneed his shoulders and further up to wrap around Scott's throat, resting there until Scott the boy is swallowing convulsively as his mouth goes dry. "Now that we're away from prying eyes— _I want to see you_."

Scott expects the glasses to come off, to see the glowing red eyes of the alpha boring into him. He doesn't expect gentle hands on his face, fingertips exploring the lines of his jaw and cheekbones, finding the slope of his nose and tracing lightly. The fingers linger on his lips long enough that Scott has to expel the breath he hadn't even realized the was holding, tongue darting out by habit to lick at his dry lips and getting Deucalion's fingertips instead. He tries to jerk his head back, but he's already flat against the wall and the fingertips slide teasingly between his lips until they are resting on Scott's tongue.

He hates that Deucalion tastes so good, he can't help but wrap his tongue around the heavy digits exploring the callused skin available, trying to take them as deep into his mouth as he can. Deucalion laughs and uses his free hand to feel how Scott's jaw works as he sucks growling softly in satisfaction. He leans forward, following the contours of Scott's face with his mouth,  lips still twisted by a mocking grin against Scott's skin pushing every one of Scott's buttons without even trying, even better than-

He doesn't want to think about Allison, not now with a man's fingers in his mouth...but the question of why he never felt this way with her keeps pushing at his mind. Deucalion's teeth catch Scott's earlobe, too sharp to still be completely human, and jolts him out of his thoughts. Deucalion worries at the delicate flesh, slowly increasing the pressure until Scott yelps with the first twinge of actual pain, Deucalion of course repeats the action making Scott jump.

"Don't hold back Scott, remember that you don't have to be careful with me, you don't have to control yourself. You just have to enjoy and let yourself go." Deucalion whispers while abusing Scott's ear further with his teeth.

Scott's hands have been hanging uselessly at his sides since Deucalion started but he forces them up onto Deucalion's ass. Clutching at the firm flesh he has to take a moment to process what he's doing. Not that it feels any different to grabbing a girl's, firmer really Scott decides after a good squeeze. Deucalion's  pleased growl  rattles down Scott's spine as he pushes into Scott's grasp.

The sound makes him shiver in a good kind of way so he does it again; kneads the flesh in his hands, pushing  their hips together and is rewarded with a leg forcing its way between his own. Deucalion raises his leg between Scott's thighs until Scott feels the older wolf's knee against his balls, unyielding and just right to grind against. Scott doesn't even care when his feet leave the ground to dangle uselessly in mid air, his thighs forces apart by Deucalion's body leaving him at the mercy of the demon wolf.

He growls his displeasure, wiggling in Deucalion's grasp and fighting the other alpha for the first time since they arrived at the apartment, biting at the fingers in his mouth retaliation. They pull away and he feels loss, like he is deprived of something vital to him. Scott tries to follow those fingers, snapping at Deucalion's face  when he doesn't get what he wants.

"Scott!" One word is all it takes to make him still, Deucalion leans back in and licks at Scott's mouth until he opens up and goes pliant again. "Tell me what you want pup, tell me what you want and I will give it to you." Deucalion coaches in a voice that makes Scott's dick jump.

All kinds of dirty thoughts immediately play through Scott's head, a film reel of all the things he wants to do with and to the older wolf. He growls his need arching into Deucalion's body unable to articulate even one with all of them clamoring for his attention.

" _Please_..." He moans, needing more, needing something he can't quite explain.

"Sweet boy." Deucalion purrs, finding the edge of Scott's shirt and sliding his hands under the fabric. The contact is electrifying, it makes Scott wonder what it will feel like to rub against Deucalion without their clothing getting in the way.

"Can I—can I take your shirt off?" He manages to force out finding the buttons of Deucalion's shirt and  fumbling at them.

"Feel free." Deucalion grins, nuzzling at Scott's throat. Scott can feel claws grow against his ribs in a tantalizing threat. Scott works the buttons of Deucalion's shirt, opening some and slicing others off feeling clumsy as he does.  When the last one gives baring the older man's chest he almost whimpers with relief greedily taking in the sights. Solid muscle and a smattering of soft fur trailing downwards to disappear below Deucalion's pants invite further exploration. Scott nuzzles at the hard chest fascinated with the newly available territory. He's roughhoused with guys before, in the locker room but he's never actually touched. Deucalion smells good, the scent making Scott wonder if he tastes as well as he smells so he licks across the swell of a pectoral.

" _Lovely_..." Deucalion moans cupping the back of Scott's head, not pushing or guiding just holding as Scott explores. Scott noses across the firm muscle until his lips catch on a stiff nipple. It's different, he notes, from a female one: less plump—but not less sensitive by the low growl Deucalion gives. Scott finds that he likes that sound, the obvious pleasure Deucalion takes from his touch. On impulse he closes his eyes, mapping Deucalion by touch and smell alone, wondering if this is how the bind man sees him. He pushes the shirt off broad shoulders, tracing them with his fingers and trying to feel how the muscles flow into each other, the power contained in them.

Scott follows his nose down, struggling until Deucalion sets him on the ground, then clumsily drops to his knees between Deucalion and the wall, clawing at the older man's belt. He pulls the heavy leather out of the loops and throws it aside, tugging at the buttons and peeling away the denim until he is free to enjoy the rich scent he's been hunting. Scott buries his face in the thatch of  hair that surrounds a swollen dick. He hears a strange noise above him and glances up to see Deucalion's claws dug deep into the wall plaster.

"Don't mind me sweet boy, keep enjoying yourself." Deucalion grinds out, and Scott feels proud that he's made the alpha of alpha's lose so much control by doing so little. He's never seen another dick up close before, certainly not one like this one...There is so much skin, it covers the head of Deucalion's dick: dark pink and creased, the slick red head already starting to show from among all the skin. It makes Scott curious without conscious thought his hand wraps around the length, feeling the hardness under the loose skin. As he explores the dick in his hand Deucalion's erection twitches and swells under his fingers, the loose skin receding as it grows, baring the head completely as clear liquid wells up from the slit: one clear bead swelling like a jewel.

On impulse Scott swipes his tongue across the glistening flesh. The drop tastes like nothing, there is maybe a hint of saltiness and something of a bitter aftertaste, but there is not enough for Scott to taste properly. He strokes the harder, massages from base to crown coaching more fluid from the slit and licks that up greedily. Above him Deucalion moans and growls leaving deep grooves in the plaster; Scott can sense the tension in the older wolf's frame, how much effort he has to make to keep control and allow him to indulge. On impulse Scott opens his mouth and fills it with the slick, red flesh. It takes a bit of experimenting before he manages to keep his teeth from catching on the  skin, but Deucalion doesn't seem to mind all that much. In fact, Scott has to grab at the other alpha's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

Scott's stretch wide as he slowly takes more of Deucalion in. Snippets of porn flash through his mind and how the women in it never seem to have trouble doing this. Still, he gets the hang of it, eventually evening out his breathing while sucking so he can focus on enjoying the taste and the noises Deucalion makes instead of keeping himself from gagging and not biting Deucalion's dick off.

Sucking Deucalion is absorbing enough that Scott almost forgets about his hard dick that strains in the confines of his jeans. The ache of it makes Scott whine around the flesh he's sucking, he wants to touch himself, or at least have something to rub against, but can't find the coordination to keep sucking and not overbalancing while freeing his dick. Deucalion's hands find Scott's hair again, he feels claws scrape across his scalp as he's pulled up and away. Confused, he looks up to find Deucalion smiling, the older alpha tugs on Scott's hair until he finally gets that he's being encouraged to stand up. He didn't even realize that his knees had gone to sleep until he slumps against the wall.

"Such a hungry pup you are. Like sucking cock, don't you?" Deucalion asks, fingers dancing across Scott's swollen lips. Scott lets out a whine when he can't entice the thumb to slip into his mouth by licking at the rough skin on the pad of it.

"You taste good." He admits, leaning into the touch and plastering himself against Deucalion's lower body.

"Thank you, I'm sure you do as well but I'd like to find out for myself." Deucalion tears away the shirt Scott's forgotten he's wearing, then makes short work of Scott's jeans. He can't remember how his trainers came off but somehow he ends up naked and being guided towards the single comfortable chair in the middle of the room. Deucalion pushes him down, kneeling in front of the chair looking like he's sitting down on a throne. Scott practically bites through his lip from how hot the sight is.

His knees are spread as far apart as they will go, Deucalion's nails scratch across sensitive skin at the back of Scott's legs and along the calf until his hands wrap around Scott's ankles, pushing his knees to his chest to spreading him further, hooking Scott's knees behind the armrest to leave him—well 'exposed' isn't exactly the word. Scott has to fight not to whine at the embarrassing position he's been put in, despite knowing that Deucalion can't see, Scott still has the urge to cover up and put his legs back together. Deucalion bumps his head against Scott's knee, rubbing a stubbly cheek across it and mouths at the  inside of Scott's thigh, teasing with only a hint of teeth and tongue as he works his way up to the seam between Scott's leg and torso.

Deucalion's hands tease and massage along the muscles of his legs, one hand sliding up to feel along the lines of Scott's abdomen and up to his chest where it catches on a hard nipple. Scott jerks at the touch, shocked as the tight bit of flesh seems to be directly connected to his dick, he almost wants to complain that it had never felt like this before. A sharp claw flicks at his nipple again just as Deucalion sinks his teeth in Scott's thigh, pain and pleasure racing through Scott's body pushing him towards the brink.

"Not yet, pup." There is a hint of warning in Deucalion's growl, his hand tightens minutely around Scott's balls until Scott is pretty sure the next breeze won't set him off. Deucalion's hands disappear from Scott's body for only a moment but he still can't suppress a whimper at the loss. He is shushed as Deucalion's hands return, cupping his ass and dragging it to the edge of the chair spreading him even further.

"Tell me Scott: have you ever been fucked?" Is whispered against the base of his dick, Deucalion mouths at the hot flesh tracing a vein  until he can lap at the head making a sound that is a cross between a growl and purr. Deucalion's bristled cheek scrapes against the swollen, sensitive flesh of Scott's dick, straddling the line between pain and pleasure as well. Scott vaguely wonders if this is a werewolf thing, an alpha thing or just Deucalion who likes to hurt his partners.

"Answer me pup!" Deucalion demands scraping his fangs across the head of Scott's dick and shorting out his brain.

" _N-No_ —" Scott finally forces out, grabbing at Deucalion's shaggy hair to try and force the wolf away. With a pleased chuckle Deucalion stops torturing Scott's dick, gives him a moment to catch his breath before striking out fast and burying his face between Scott's legs. A hot wet tongue swipes across Scott's ass hole once, twice then stabs at the muscle forcing it's way inside. Scott almost scalps Deucalion, jerking away from the slick, unfamiliar sensation, but the older wolf seems to mind. His claws dig into the backs of Scott's thighs, pinning him down and Deucalion doubles his efforts slobbering over Scott's hole and nosing at his balls.

He's going to have trouble sitting for hours after this, Scott thinks in a haze between bursts of pleasure, between getting fucked and getting the skin scraped off his ass and thighs by Deucalion's stubble. He doesn't get the sheer enjoyment that's coming off the older wolf, sticking his tongue... _there_ , and even if Scott had enough brain cells to ask about it, he wouldn't because if Deucalion stops to talk, Scott might not get him back to doing this again. Deucalion does pause, but only to manhandle Scott into a different position. Scott  feels like he's been hollowed out: open, empty and in need—

" _Please_..." He slurs, draped over the back of the chair open ass in the air, balancing precariously with his knees on the armrests. Scrabbling at the back of the chair Scott manages to raise himself enough to look over his shoulder at the demon wolf; Deucalion has risen to his feet, standing tall with fangs and claws out, his eyes glowing a brilliant red.

Scott realizes Deucalion can _see_ him now.

He is looking down at Scott with a  hunger, claws clenching and unclenching restlessly as he waits for something. Deucalion reaches out, trails a claw down Scott's spine scratching something into Scott's skin at the base of his spine. Scott can smell blood, his body arches trying to get away from the sting, but only manages to stick his ass out further.

"Tell me what you need, pup." Deucalion purrs leaning down to nuzzle at Scott's neck and cheek. He hovers over Scott, heat and lust radiating off his body waiting for an answer. "Tell me and it's yours."

The alpha part of Scott is awfully quiet and he wonders why he feels no urge to object to Deucalion's gentle dominance. He moans as Deucalion nips at the back of his neck.

"I—" He shivers and recalls Deucalion's advice that they aren't human: Scott can take _what_ he wants, _when_ he wants. He's torn between demanding that Deucalion makes him come or fill the emptiness his tongue left behind. Scott grinds his forehead onto the top of the backrest, unable to think properly and he whines in frustration. He turns to Deucalion, licking at his lips until the man draws him into a kiss.

"Tell me you want to be breed like a bitch." Is growled in Scott's ear the dark tone making him shudder.

" _Please_..." He feels the change coming over him, fangs and claws elongating, eyes turning crimson. His patience snaps. "Stop talking and fuck me already!" He tenses and gets ready to throw Deucalion off, pin the him to the floor, and take what he wants even if Deucalion doesn't want to give it.

"As you wish dear boy." Deucalion growls in answer, hands spreading Scott's cheeks and with one thrust  Scott is full and howling. His claws shred  the fabric covering the chair as he tries to buckle Deucalion off and get away from the burn that's wrecking his body. Deucalion's claws rake across his sides, drowning out one pain with another as he rams into Scott.

Scott's dick is still hard and leaking when Deucalion's claw wraps around it. Deucalion doesn't make an effort to get Scott off, teasing as he fucks keeping Scott on edge even after most of the pain disappears. Scott wants to thrust into Deucalion's hand until he can come all over the chair. His fangs ache with the need to sink into flesh. He isn't sure why, but he wants to mark Deucalion's skin.

"Such a beautiful pup; so strong, so responsive." Deucalion pants  in Scott's ear, twisting his hips as he pounds into him, making Scott see stars. "I would have loved to watch you with human eyes."

" _Deucalion_..." Scott growls throwing an arm behind his head and hooking it around Deucalion's neck to pull him close enough for him to sink his fangs into Deucalion's throat. Growling in approval as Deucalion does the same.

With another snap of his hips Deucalion freezes, fully sheathed inside of Scott and growling through the bite. At first Scott wonders why, but then feels the base of Deucalion's dick throb and swell, and keep on swelling until Scott can't help whimper into the bite. Deucalion growls in response  continuing to grip Scott tightly and holding Scott in place until he feels like he's about to be ripped apart. The pressure stops building just as Scott is about to let go and beg Deucalion to stop. The older wolf removes his fangs first, lapping up the blood that spills from the wound and cooing when Scott can't help whimpering.

"Beautiful, didn't know that wolves can knot did you? And here I thought you wanted to be a veterinarian?" Deucalion mocks gently rubbing Scott's abdomen with a warm hand. After a moment Scott becomes aware of something spilling inside of him and doesn't bother to answer, too absorbed in the sensations running through his body. He's never had to know anything about dog breeding to assist Deaton, he'd sort of known that this happens with dogs but to be on the receiving end of it and still hard! Scott forces his hand to unclench from the backrest, only to be batted away as he reaches for his dick.

"Let me, pup." He yields at those words, moaning when Deucalion changes his grip and lifts Scott off his knees so he's hanging off the older wolf's knot, helpless to do anything but try and hang on. Deucalion takes his time turning, probably taking pleasure in Scott's keening and wiggling. Scott ends up in Deucalion's lap, legs spread over the armrests of the chair once more.

Sprawled out and plugged as he is, Scott can't exactly take care of himself or make any demands, not that Deucalion leave him to suffer for long, soon enough Scott's dick is getting milked far too roughly yet just right while his nipples are pulled and pinched. He throws his head back onto Deucalion's shoulder and shudders, moaning into Deucalion's ear and trying not to think about how good it feels to have a knot up his ass.

He wonders how it would feel to do this to someone else: how it would feel to be stuck in someone else's body— _Deucalion's body_. That thought along with a vicious pinch to a nipple and rough stripping of his dick send Scott over the edge. He leaves another bleeding mark on Deucalion's throat, writhing in  ecstasy as he comes.

It seems to last forever, every time he moves even a little the knot presses inside of him  setting off another wave of pleasure. As Scott comes down from his high, Scott feels like his muscles have turned to wet noodles, it feels like the only thing holding him up is Deucalion and his damn knot filling Scott's ass.

"What were you thinking that excited you so, pup?" Scott considers lying, but there seems little point.

"I thought of doing this to _you_." Deucalion nuzzles at his throat and rubs a hand comfortingly across Scott's swollen abdomen.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the future. For now, let us see if I can make you  come again before you get free."

Scott doesn't have to look to know Deucalion is smirking; he can feel it against his skin. A disbelieving  pitiful, whine escapes him as his dick twitches starting to harden again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings, conversations, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Sakurafox666 for beta'ing.

Somehow, it's never occurred to Scott that 'we are stronger in packs' also translates to sleeping better. He only begins to understand what he's been missing once he starts to sleep with Deucalion regularly. Whenever he stays over at the sparsely decorated apartment Scott always feels better, despite the embarrassment of waking up sprawled on top of Deucalion like his personal body pillow. Not that Deucalion objects to being used as a cross between a security blanket and a teddy bear. In fact, as far as Scott can tell, the situation pleases him immensely.

He finally works up the courage to ask about it, one Saturday morning as they lounge around trying to decide what to do about breakfast. Scott could get up and cook, but he's still nervous about setting things out of place in Deucalion's kitchen. A glance at Deucalion confirms he doesn't appear like getting up to do it himself. 

In all honesty, Scott really should be getting off the other wolf, still unsure as to what Deucalion is to him these days, but a hand petting his hair in a hypnotizing manner. Scott would love to push it away, but it feels too good, fingers threading with just the right amount of roughness through his hair. He nuzzles against the chest underneath his cheek, licking at sweaty skin in retaliation.

"Why do I sleep better when I'm with you?" He blurts deciding that it'd be better to ask now before they get too distracted. 

"Have you never slept with your pack?" Scott frowns at the surprise in Deucalion's voice, especially considering his 'pack' consists of his mother and a couple of teenagers. He isn't sure what how Derek went about it with Isaac, Erika and Boyd and it seems bad form to ask Isaac about it now. All he knows is that while he sleeps fine alone, when sleeping wrapped around Deucalion he wakes up feeling ready to take on the world. 

"I..." He draws himself back to the present, still confused. "Can you imagine me having this conversation with Stiles? Or Isaac? That's—" His thoughts trail off as he is tries to come up with how to convey the amount of wrong such a conversation would add to his life.

"—gay?" Deucalion continued for him. "You do seem to have an unfortunate hang-up about that, odd considering you had a cock up your ass last night." Deucalion laughs at Scott’s unamused growl that sounds suspiciously like a groan. 

"It's just...complicated. Did you even go to high school!?" He can't imagine Deucalion at any age other than his current one, but even the 'Demon Wolf' must have been a kid once. 

"Public school, actually. My parents insisted on the best education they could give me." There is a note of nostalgia in Deucalion’s tone that doesn’t make sense. 

"At a public school?" Deucalion raises his head so that Scott can see that he’s arching a brow, his eyes are still blind but it seems like the older wolf is looking at him.

"I do wish I could see your expression just now, it must have been lovely.” He chuckles, laying his head back down. “Public schools in England are the equivalent of private schools here." Scott imagines uniforms and funny hats, which he doesn't really see the point of. He doesn't bother to tell Deucalion that, knowing he'll just get laughed at once more.

"So you slept with your friends from school?" As soon as he realizes how that sounds, Scott buries his face in Deucalion's chest. He ignores the suspicious rumbling—that sounds exactly like laughter—emanating from underneath him. Instead Scott chooses to take that high road and finish with, "I think I'll shut up for the rest of the day now."

Deucalion's fingers scratch behind Scott's ear and he has to fight the urge to press his head into the touch, still too embarrassed by his idiocy.

"And things were just getting interesting." The older wolf laments, his fingers trailing down to massage the nape of Scott's neck. Biting his lip, Scott fights not to rise to the bait, but is jarred from his thoughts as he is thrown onto his back, startling a yelp out of him. His thighs are forced apart as he tries to process what's happening while Deucalion makes himself comfortable. With an indignant growl he fights against Deucalion's grasp, not in the mood to be teased more.

"I love the way you smell when I make your squirm." Is murmured against his throat as he’s pinned, despite his best efforts, "It makes my mouth water every time."

Scott's body, unfortunately, doesn't care about the teasing. All it knows is that Deucalion is using the tone that always ends with Scott coming until he practically passes out and acts accordingly.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm not—" an ‘adult’ or ‘worldly’ or, if he's to believe his friends, very smart. Scott could finish the sentence with all of those and probably more. Aside from the whole ‘werewolves sticking together’ and 'educating the True Alpha' reasons, he isn't sure why Deucalion keeps allowing him all of this. He can't help thinking that if he told Stiles or Lydia, he'd get yelled at for being an idiot because the demon wolf can't just be out for sex.

"Never apologize for youth. You are smarter and more perceptive than you think and a rare breed of creature besides." Deucalion's fingers trace across Scott's face from forehead to chin, allowing him to lick at the roughened fingertips as they pass. This gesture, he's come to understand, is how Deucalion shows his affection: reading and memorizing the face he's caressing.

"Now, I believe you asked for something a while ago?" At first, Scott has no idea what Deucalion is getting at. As far as he can remember he hasn't asked for anything except for the occasional permission to come over. His mind reminds him of the fantasies he's been having since the first time they've slept together, of turning the tables—but Deucalion couldn't mean that, since Scott has never asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denies, body growing hot with embarrassment as the memories of fantasies he's been having wash over him. He isn't even sure if he's going to like it, and yet this idea keeps playing in the back of his mind, over and over, lighting a fire within his stomach that burns with need. 

"So, you don't want to fuck me?" Deucalion casually starts to lift his body off of Scott, looking very much like he’s considering getting out of bed. "Then I suppose I'll have to see about breakfast." He finishes with a put upon sigh.

"You're serious?!" Scott stammers, grabbing Deucalion's hips so he can't get away before Scott knows for sure.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The older wolf inquires, crouching over Scott's body, "I quite like your cock in my mouth, why wouldn't I enjoy it up my ass?" He reaches down to give said body part a loving caress, rubbing teasingly along the head until it twitches and starts to swell within his hand. Scott realizes he might never understand the way Deucalion thinks.

"Besides, if it's so objectionable, why do you allow it?" While he has to admit that Deucalion does have a point—probably—it's different with him. Or not? This is one of those times that Scott would have loved to receive a manual along with his bite. Something along the lines of 'Werewolves for Dummies', which discussed all the issues he'd have to deal with like claws, glowing eyes, fangs, the tendency to go slightly homicidal once a month and the rules for having mind-blowing sex with hot, older werewolves with occasionally psychotic tendencies. 

"Don't over think it Scott." Which is easy for Deucalion to say, Scott thinks, rolling his eyes. Since it's doubtful that the older wolf has sucked at anything in his life. He even managed to control an entire pack of alphas for years, unlike Scott, who's been running around trying to keep everyone alive since he's been bit and dragged into the whole supernatural mess. 

"Easy for you to say." He huffs, inching his hands down until they are resting lightly on Deucalion's ass. At the lack of any negative response, he tightens his grip and is rewarded with a growl and dramatic sigh. 

"Teenage angst," Deucalion laments, "the great advantage of propagating our species by bite is that I hadn't yet had the pleasure of dealing with such yet. Thank you for this new experience." Before Scott can protest, Deucalion leans over to the bedside table and feels for the lube, pressing the container firmly into Scott's hand. 

"Now..." The drawled word is the only warning Scott gets before Deucalion swoops down, fangs bared, aiming at his throat. He isn't sure how, but before Deucalion can sink his fangs into flesh, Scott manages to flip them over, pinning the older wolf. They snarl at each other, crimson-eyed and tense until Deucalion raises his chin, baring his throat with a satisfied smirk. "—do get on with it, pup!" The command raises Scott's hackles, the adrenaline running through his body, demanding he put down the challenge. He slams Deucalion's shoulders into the bed, forcing his leg between the wolf's. Deucalion doesn’t offer up a fight, but Scott can't stop: he rakes his claws across the older wolf's shoulders and bites at the offered throat. Somewhere in between, he manages to get some of the lube on his fingers and find the cleft of Deucalion’s ass. 

He stalls with his fingers at the tight opening, not sure if he'll be able to continue without hurting the older wolf. As much as he wants to fuck Deucalion, Scott doesn't actually want to hurt him. The decision is taken away from him as Deucalion arches up, snapping his fangs in Scott's face and his hand jerks forward in response. His fingers sink into the hot, slick passage prying it open clumsily.

It's different and fascinating, far tighter than Scott has experienced before and less giving; he has to fight to make room for himself. He pushes in; twists, scissors, and searches for the same spot that makes him feel good when he's getting fucked, marveling at the flexibility and the heat of the muscles clenched around him. Scott almost forgets that he's exploring a human until a particularly loud moan finally makes him look up;  
the sight almost making him come.

Deucalion's hands have found their way up to wrap around the rungs of the headboard, fingers white from the strain of allowing Scott his exploration. Amazed, Scott realizes that the older wolf has given himself over to anything that he wants to do to him. There is blood on Deucalion's lips, evidence of his fight for control, that Scott finds he desperately wants to lick off. He's still torn between impulses until Deucalion's demand spurs him into action "Fuck me already!" He growls, voice full of raw hunger.

Scott doesn't have to be told twice, pulling his fingers out of the tight channel and lines himself up. He pushes in slowly, stopping with a whimper when the muscle tries to snap shut right behind the head of his dick. His whimper turns into a growl when Deucalion laughs at him from between gasps for breath, hands tightening instinctively on the other wolf's hips as he sheaths himself completely in retaliation. Something that might be pleasure or pain twists Deucalion's features as he moans at the intrusion, his arms straining to keep hold of the headboard rungs. 

Fully seated, Scott can't manage the self-control to allow Deucalion time to adjust. His hips jerk, setting a fast rhythm that makes both of them groan and snarl. Having Deucalion on his back, under him, sends a jolt of new predatory kind of pleasure down Scott's spine. Wanting more of it he leans forward, bracing on Deucalion's chest, digging his claws into hard muscle. Deucalion's hooks one leg behind Scott's hip, pulling him closer and bracing the other against the mattress. Fascinated at the muscular body arched with tension, Scott bends his head to lick the blood off Deucalion's mouth, startling the older wolf into nicking Scott's lip with his fangs. Blood mixes on their tongues, the taste rips away the last of Scott's rational thoughts.

Afterwards, all he remembers are images and sensations: the taste of Deucalion's blood, the smell of his lust and need, his flesh under Scott's teeth, the ass tight around his dick. Deucalion talks: encouraging him, demands, maybe even begging, Scott will never know because all he remembers clearly is the sound of the older wolf's voice in his ears. The urgency in it, the need that keeps on rising but never quite reaches crescendo gets Scott hard every time he thinks of it. The way Deucalion sounded broken while demanding that Scott take more, satisfy himself in the older wolf without care. 

Rational thought reasserts itself with the awareness that he's stuck.

Scott tries to shift his hips, but the action sends a flash of pain through his dick that lets him know to stay put. It feels like Deucalion's passage somehow shrunk around him, trapping his dick in a vice. And he's still coming. It isn't the same sensation as usual: not flaring pleasure, but more a pleasant, tingling ache in the small of his back that feels like it will go on forever. 

Something brushes at his abdomen, he looks down to see Deucalion's swollen red, leaking dick twitching between them. Freeing a hand, he intends to wrap around the slick flesh, only to let go, startled by a savage growl. He glances up at glowing crimson eyes and metal twisted by claws, Deucalion's mouth is smeared with drying blood again and his throat is savage mess. The sight sends a shock of lust down Scott's entire body, his trapped dick twitching and swelling even more, eliciting another growl from the prone wolf. 

"Scott..." His name is part supplication, part command, dripping from ruined lips. It prompts Scott to finally wrap his hand around Deucalion's dick, to stroke it slowly. If it wasn't for the smell of Deucalion's urgent need, Scott would think that the other wolf is in agony from the broken sounds he makes. Scott nips at the mess of bite marks at Deucalion's throat, marveling at the damage he's done unaware and how right it feels to see his marks there.

He speeds up his strokes, intent on milking every ounce of pleasure from the older wolf. Deucalion's steadily louder moans accompany the tearing of metal as the headboard is destroyed. For once, it's Deucalion coming apart instead of the other way around, much to Scott's satisfaction. He watches in awe as Deucalion convulses, back arching sharply as he's overtaken by his release and Scott can't remember ever seeing anything more impressive. Biting back moan of his own, he rides out Deucalion's release as it jolts him around, setting off a fresh bundle of fireworks in his body. 

When the older wolf finally stops shaking, Scott allows himself to drop onto the broad chest underneath him. Deucalion's fingers unclench from the twisted metal and find their way to Scott’s hair. He can feel them trembling and has to resist the urge to ask if Deucalion is alright. He’s pretty sure that Deucalion enjoyed himself, but doubt still gnaws a little—he did lose control. He laps at the sweat and blood pooled in the hollow of Deucalion's throat and the hand in his hair tightens in answer. 

"Good boy." The older wolf slurs and Scott snorts. 

"You—" He doesn't even know what he wants to say, primarily something about 'not a dog' or 'I didn't know it would be like that' and how weird it is to be stuck in someone with a bit of 'oh my god what did you let me do to you', but all of that gets lost in a savage kiss that leaves Scott dazed. 

"Was that okay?" Scott can't resist panting when he gets the use of his mouth back. He's unable to bring himself to ask if he's going to get to do that again, or of this has been a onetime thing. 

"It was extremely satisfying." Which isn't really an answer at all, but Scott suspects it's what he'll have to work with.

"You killed the bed," he points out, studying the twisted metal rungs with admiration. 

"I'll get a new one." Deucalion lets his leg fall back on the bed, getting comfortable while Scott quietly whines in protest at being jolted around. "After a nap and hopefully some breakfast..." 

"Since I'm the True Alpha shouldn't you be getting it?" Scott tires putting on his most innocent voice. Being stuck inside of someone who is laughing is a very interesting sensation, Scott decides. He isn't sure he wants to experience again while knotted, but he finds that he likes to see Deucalion laughing.

"Used mercilessly and then sent to the kitchen," Deucalion moans dramatically, "I fear I see what my future holds." Scott already has his mouth open to protest or apologize when he realizes the older wolf is kidding. 

"You—you—you're an ass! Melodramatic British ass!" He yelps, thumping a conveniently close shoulder. Deucalion just keeps laughing.

"Such a big word, been reading the 'word a day' calendar again?" Scott really needs to find a way to think up bitchy comebacks, maybe he should ask Peter for tips. 

"I could start calling you a drama queen." He offers, licking at the skin under his mouth. 

"You could start breakfast." Comes the dry reply. 

"I'm never getting the last word, am I?" Scott sighs making himself more comfortable on Deucalion's chest, it feels like they are going to be here for a while yet, not that he minds. 

"You getting everything else." Scott is tempted to ask what the 'everything else' is exactly, but decides to shut up while he's more or less ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ruswitch

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ruswitch


End file.
